The peacekeeper
by peacekeeper111
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so dont review too harshly and the story is about my and my friends OC's mainly peacekeeper the hedgehog an agent for gun. join him on his story through life meeting many interesting characters on the way. Such as Grim the hedgehog. Brass the echidna. And Yin the hedgehog. Feel free to review and add what you think should be in the story. Enjoy


INTRO

peacekeeper:alright alright I'll do it...stop pushing me!

author:geez bro sorry just introduce yourself...

peacekeeper:damn right the story is about me after all...the camera is on!...oh hey readers I'm peacekeeper the hedgehog and I'm not going to mention the other people just start the story

Peacekeeper's POV.

hi my name is peacekeeper its a given name from G.U.N they found me as a child and took me in to be trained as an agent it was successful i am now a full fledged G.U.N operative i work alone...one day i was just waiting around for a mission to do to kill the boredom waiting there on my balcony in westopolis looking over the peaceful city it may have the annoying sound of traffic,roadworks and civilians but its got its perks living in the city such as the fact that i can just look down the street and see station square and everything i need is here anyway enough about the city lets start the story i was sleeping in my bed and then i am woken up by some loud knocking on my door ''peacekeeper open up new assignment!"said one of the soldiers at G.U.N who had come to my place i replied with "alright! I'm coming! don't break the door" before i could say a word he shoved the file in my hand and left before saying a word. thinking nothing of that i walked into the kitchen and made some coffee while reading the file i drank some coffee and then i walked upstairs and got dressed in my usual bulletproof vest and my sleeveless red jacket and walked out the door and took the elevator down to the garage and looked around for my car once i found it i got in the ford mustang and started driving to where the file said to go i didn't find it suspicious at the time and as i approached the cargo ship i suddenly started questioning the mission why am i getting on a ship to go to an island to take some crystals or whatever that contains unlimited power i am not the superstitious person so i didn't believe that as i walked onto the ship i could tell the sailors were scared but of what? they looked nervous of sailing to the island in my mind a question remained. are they afraid of the island or the water that separates us from it. i was prepared for the worst so i just settled into my bunk in the staff quarters and waited for the long day ahead...i could already hear the brewing storm and before i knew it the ship was already moving at fast pace now i know what your probably thinking what is the mission? why are you on a boat? well there is an echidna tribe that seems to be in possession of some ruby's or something like that and G.U.N is sending me because apparently there is an agreement between the echidna chief and who some people are calling a god of battle who guards the island from intruders...whatever they throw I'm ready for it...i hope.

GRIM'S POV

right now i am standing in a tree ready to kick these trespassers of this island for good this weather is picking up I'm going to finish this and take one quick patrol around the island for safety reasons after all i have to make sure the chaos emeralds are safe from these...guests...first i jumped down from the tree ready to jump these campers telling stories by the campfire staying concealed from the people i slowly walked over to one of the tents waiting for them to say their myths and once they did i slowly rose behind the tallest and whispered in his ear "what happens when a story meant to scare comes to life?"he was so shocked he quickly ran to his friends and picked up an Axe that he is guessing will harm me the are sorely mistaken so i ran toward them and threw his Axe into a nearby tree to scare the one adult raven boy and the two crow girls all of them ran away before things got violent the ran to the cliff where they all got back in their small boat and floated away without looking back and from the cliff i saw a ship in the distance called the Archimedes III heading for the island i should stop it from ever seeing the port of this island nobody will set foot on this island mark my words

Brass's POV

Just another day on this island i swore an oath to protect these emeralds and i shall not abandon that oath in my life recently i made a deal with a drifter named Grim i don't trust him but he keeps major threats away from the emeralds and my tribe and at the end of the day i am prepared to fight whoever poses a threat to either the emeralds or the tribe even if at the moment all i am doing is cleaning the emeralds i will protect the emeralds with my life and yes a few people get scared away from the island but for years nobody has ever set foot at this temple i better get back to the village where i can be eased of my tension toward grim...

author: well

peacekeeper:too peaceful

author: that will change in the 2nd chapter.


End file.
